Journey through Unova
by MewBladeXxX
Summary: All these people have set their sights on Unova, some for a short period of time, and others dead set on beating the Elite Four. We shall watch, observe, their Journey through Unova, and see how they fare. Now, dear reader, let us set out!
1. Only Spade could do it

** Mew: Hey guys! This is a kind of collaboration with me and my forum mates - when we hit 10K on our Chat Thread (Yay!), this will be our celebration type thing. We're 'novelizing' our largest RP thread, which is Journey to Unova.**

**... I was meaning to do this sooner or later.**

**But anyways, the important thing is that I do not own most of these characters. I only own Chyna. My forum has all the other information, so check that out if you've a mind to. You can also see exactly how the actual RP flew along. We try to follow the set as closely as possible, but sometimes I change some things to make it sound better.**

**So, I own nothing except Chyna Zevvy, so enjoy!**

**Journey to Unova**

**Chapter 1**

Chyna Zevvy, age fourteen, and of the female gender, is a bubbly, cheerful soul. She's of average height and a light muscular build. Black hair and tan skin, wearing a camouflage t-shirt and beige shorts, she's an average person living in an not so average world.

Jacob Micheals, a male, and seventeen years old, has straight black hair, and a small scowl on his face. He wears a black leather jacket over a hoodie, and a distant personality to match his clothing set. He's always on the lookout for money, legal or illegal, but is surprisingly soft when it comes to his Pokemon.

Spade, eighteen years old, is a wanderer and a traveler, with a love of photography, and a trainer to boot. He has short cut black hair and brown eyes, and is surprisingly clumsy, although he's kind and cheerful.

Myth is a mysterious girl indeed, aged fourteen and certainly a foreigner coming from the Hoenn region alone. She speaks her mind and doesn't back down, and is rash at times, but also very serious. Her appearance may be startling, with clashing turquoise and purple hair and a poofy hat, but she's a trainer to be reckoned with.

Marcus Lanovgabor is a laid back and calm person, age of thirty six, and is a traveler much like Spade. He's nocturnal sort of person, a train-a-holic with his Pokemon at night. He doesn't stay in one place too long, but when he's there, he makes the most of it.

Koko Snow Jones looks to Unova to find an answer, living in White Forest, with the Pokemon, most of her life. She's a young twenty, and living in White Forest has caused her to become short with the rest of the human race. However, she's very kind and caring, having been exposed to many a young Pokemon in her childhood.

Argent, aged sixteen, lives in a situation similar to Koko's. She lives only for her Pokemon, and fights with them side by side. A bit of a barbarian viewed in the eyes of average city humans, she is protected by the Legends Darkrai and Cresselia, by means unknown.

Ryan Watts, fifteen years old, is a plain soul, with a generally easy to get along personality. He's distracted most of the time, a thinker, he is. He's very team oriented, making sure that his Pokemon operate as a team instead of as different individuals.

Juan Burgans, youngest of the bunch, is twelve, with dark blue hair and fair skin. He's a bit on the quiet side, although when he speaks, he's more insulting than complimenting. He's harsh on his Pokemon, but is extremely goal oriented.

All these people have set their sights on Unova, some for a short period of time, and others dead set on beating the Elite Four. We shall watch, observe, their Journey through Unova, and see how they fare. Now, dear reader, let us set out!

* * *

Chyna walked out of Burgh's gym, grinning with triumph. She held the shiny Insect Badge high over her head, admiring the glint of sunlight against the green badge. The Sneasel on her shoulder made an appreciative noise, nodding in satisfaction. She smiled as the black haired girl reached back and patted the Sneasel on the head.

"Great job Breeze," she said cheerfully. "That finishing combination was pure genius, wasn't it?"

Breeze nodded, looking up sharply, attention diverted from her trainer. Chyna looked up after her Pokemon and sighed, a sharp exhalation of amusement and exasperation.

"You love ice cream too much," Chyna said, as Breeze jumped off her shoulder and scampered to the fast growing line. "You're going to get fat if you eat too much, you know." Chyna winked at her Pokemon, while Breeze scowled.

"Haha, I'm just teasing." Chyna scooped up her Pokemon, and waited for her turn in the line.

* * *

A smirking Jacob flipped through a large wad of paper cash, quickly counting the amount. He felt the satisfaction in a job well done, and in money well earned. He had found a wealthy Pokemon Collector that payed very well for a few Pokemon. They were easy to catch, being a bit on the young side, but what did he care?

He sneered lightly at the people around them, walking by and flashing the cash openly. He didn't care - he had strong Pokemon himself. Anyone who dared mug him would taste the fury of Ryia, his female Salamence.

Jacob smirked again. Oh, how he loved the feeling of rippling money beneath his fingers.

* * *

Spade crouched behind a boulder, a camera in his right hand. He had his eye on a digging Sandile. He paused as the crocodile like Pokemon looked up, and then relaxed when it started digging again. He shuffled around, trying to get in a good position for a picture.

"This time, for sure," he muttered. A Flygon swooped overhead, shrieking as she landed with a heavy thump near the Sandile.

"NO!" Spade almost cried as the Sandile burrowed away in panick. "Storm, I've been tracking that Sandile for days! Oh, that's it, I'm done with all this sand and grit!" He stood up in frustration, as Storm, his Flygon glanced over at him quizzically.

"Guys, let's go!" He called, heaving his backpack onto his back. Spade whistled a tune, one that his Pokemon would recognize as a sign of: "Come here." He looked behind his shoulder to check.

Halo, Spade's Ninetales, only gave him a yawn, showing sharp white teeth, before curling back into the sand for another nap, covering her face with her tails. He recalled her. Storm merely grinned at her trainer, showing that she was actually ready to go. Spade's Manetric, Blaster, trotted up to him, covered from head to toe with sand. Spade shook his head, tutting in amusement.

Serene, Spade's Lucario, looked over his shoulder. He was perched on a rock with one foot paw, trying to keep his balance in the light sandstorm that was beginning to stir.

Finally, Knight, Spade's starter Oshawott-evolved-Samurott, walked over, giving my backpack a friendly nudge. Spade smiled, before looking around for his last Pokemon.

"Chaos? Chaos!" He called, turning around in a circle. The sandstorm was now in full force, and he shielded his face while recalling all except Blaster. Blaster shook some sand out of his fur, but gave up after realizing how futile his efforts were.

Absentmindedly, Spade dusted some sand off of his shirt. It took a few moments to sink in, but eventually, it did.

"Where's my camera!" He yelped in a panic. His scarf was on his chest, but where was his precious camera? ... Chaos!

"Blaster, find Chaos!" Spade commanded. Blaster nodded, crouching, so that his trainer could get on his back. Spade did so, and they set off for Castelia City, where Spade was sure his Zoroark headed.

* * *

Chyna plopped down on a bench, as Breeze sat beside her, savoring her vanilla ice cream. Chyna grinned at the goofy sight – her Pokemon's lips were covered with ice cream, and there was a dollop on her nose, too. Chyna whipped out a napkin, wiping down Breeze's mouth and nose. Breeze complained a bit, but continued to eat her ice cream.

She paused as a guy passed her, rippling some money in his hands. By the way he walked, and the smirk on his face, Chyna felt a sense of... Arrogance, a sense of someone who thought superior. She spoke her mind.

"Arrogance," she said, loud enough for the man to hear, but not anyone else. She spoke in a tone that could also be taken as arrogance, or simply contempt.

He paused in front of her, looking down. "No, just someone who's proud of a job well done," he said patiently. Chyna frowned – she didn't like the way he said the words, speaking as if he were talking to a child. Apparently, Breeze didn't like it either.

"Shh," She said calmly to Breeze. Chyna supposed she had overestimated this guy. Perhaps he was just trying to make an honest living. She shrugged, trying to figure out a way not to lose face for her earlier words. "Well that's a way of sugar coating it. Breeze? Are you done?" Breeze nodded, giving one last glance at the man before Chyna recalled her.

Distantly, the two of them heard someone shout, but didn't quite acknowledge it. "Well, good day to – " Chyna didn't quite finish my sentence as a teenager raced up, before tripping and falling flat on his face. She winced, as the man remained impassive. "Oh... Ouch. That must have hurt. Are you alright?"

The man with the money from earlier merely grunted. "Idiots," he muttered, turning away.

Chyna seemed indignant – the male teen only blushed, embarrassed. "Uh, sorry about that..." he muttered. Pulling out a Pokeball, he recalled a laughing Zoroark. ... When did that get there?

The teen scrambled up, grabbing a camera that had fallen to the floor. "Say cheese!" he grinned, snapping a picture.

"Huh?" Chyna blinked. Remembering what the man had said earlier, she turned, rubbing at her eyes. "Hey! I'm not an idiot, don't group me with him if you think so. What's your name?"

The man looked over his shoulder. "Jacob."

The teen with the camera snickered for some reason. "Whoa, mister grumpy over there! Turn around so I can take a better picture?"

Jacob remained impassive, although a hint of annoyance was in the air when he spoke. "Or how about I send my Golurk over there and have it crush you _and _your camera?"

The teen shook his head, still grinning. "Nope, try all you want buddy. This camera has been broken more times than I care to remember. It still works, better than ever!" He patted it fondly. "The looks could improve though," he admitted.

Chyna glanced back and forth between the two, like a game of ping pong, going back and forth with their sallies. As Jacob mentioned his Golurk, her interest peaked. Interjecting, she pulled out a Pokeball.

"If you want to send out your Golurk, how about a battle? What do you say?" She smiled, tossing the red and white ball up and down in the air.

The boy laughed. "Now this I gotta see!"

Jacob shrugged. "Fine, your loss." He pulled out a Pokeball, while the teen with the camera snapped a quick picture. He grinned to himself.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold your Ponyta's. We can' battle properly, not out here." She cleared her throat. "Let's take it to the Pokemon Center Battlefield." Turning, she pointed to the boy with the camera. "You, yes, you, what's your name."

The boy pouted. "Hey, respect, please. You seem like you're fourteen, and he..." he looked at Jacob closely. "You could be my age. I just turned eighteen." He looked back at Chyna. "Call me Spade. What's your name?"

"Well said, I guess. My name is Chyna. Spot on too, I am fourteen. I'll turn fifteen next year. Come on – I'll show you the way!" She beckoned to Spade, for Jacob was already out of sight. No matter. Chyna already knew Castelia rather well.

Spade followed, for he was new enough to Castelia not to know the streets very well. "So..." He hummed. "What do you think about Jacob?"

Chyna shrugged. "I'd like to say he's a jerk," she said calmly. "But I can't. It's merely a rubbing of personalities, you see? I can't say I like him though. He's just doing his own thing, like I do mine." She shrugged, looking ahead. Distantly, she could see the Pokemon Center. Pointing it out to Spade, she gave a mischievous grin. "Race ya there!" Chyna darted away.

* * *

Spade, who had been absently nodding along with everything she said, snapped out of his zoned out state as she ran away. "Wait!" He dashed off after her, but tripped almost immediately. He caught himself with his hands, and jumped back up, dusting himself off.

Turning around to see what caused his demise, he sighed. It was a small stick, a minuscule one. Only a really clumsy person – like him – could trip over it. Spade sighed again, and started to walk towards the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Chyna skidded to a stop in front of the Pokemon Center, turning around to look for Spade. He was nowhere in sight, and after a moment, she shrugged. "I wonder where he went?" she pondered, as she walked into the Pokemon Center, making a beeline for the back.

Unknown to her, Spade had reached the Pokemon Center the second she had walked out to the battlefield. He looked around, before following in her footsteps.

Jacob was already there, slowly tossing his Golurk's Pokeball up and down, waiting for Chyna. She appeared, spotted him, slowed, and then sped up again. The clumsy boy – Spade, his name was – followed suit.

"Been waiting awhile?" she called out to Jacob. He shrugged.

"Not really," he said. It wasn't true – he'd been waiting at least five minutes, but it wasn't enough to bother him much. Patience was a virtue, after all.

Chyna smiled. "Alright, then, a one on one match?"

Jacob nodded in confirmation. "Yes, now go, Titan!" He tossed his Pokeball, releasing his large Ground and Ghost type Pokemon.

Chyna smirked, already at the opposite end of the battlefield. Out of the corner of his eye, Jacob spotted Spade sitting down on the grass. He snapped out of his thoughts as Chyna shouted: "A perfect match for Breeze! Let's dance!"

* * *

**Mew: Review for our efforts, please? Journey to Unova is a really fun RP for us to play through, and make up as we go along. It's still running, and we always welcome members, so if you want to jump onto the bandwagon, please, do! We sure don't bite! :D Again, review, please!**


	2. JACOB, WHERE ARE YOU?

**Mew: Welcome back, to another chapter of Journey through Unova! As I may or may not have said in the last chapter, this is actually a RP me and some of my members back over at PokePlayers are novelizing, for reaching 10K in the Chat Thread. **

**I don't own any of the characters besides Chyna - oh, I own her Pokemon too, haha. So, please, enjoy!**

**Journey through Unova**

**Chapter 2**

Jacob's Golurk, Titan, loomed over Breeze, completely shadowing the much smaller Pokemon. It seemed very impassive - probably was, too.

"Titan, Dynamic Punch!" Jacob ordered. Titan pulled its fist back, shooting it forward with impressive speed.

Both Breeze and Chyna smirked, a small thing Jacob found quite strange. Breeze jumped to one side, as Chyna called out both a retort and an order. "Move advantage means nothing, ya know? Breeze, Quick Punch!"

Jacob frowned. Quick Punch itself was not a move, but was it possible, that Chyna trained in move combinations? Most trainers didn't, unless they were also a coordinator...

Unable to recover in time, Titan was hit in the chest. Jacob observed the move and execution carefully. Quick Punch seemed to use the speed of Quick Attack, and the power of Ice Punch, a swift and powerful attack. He had to admit, this kid had guts. "Hammer Arm!" He ordered. Titan's arms glowed, and he raised them to slam Breeze into the ground.

At this, Chyna seemed to panick a bit. "Quick Attack!" she shouted. "Rely on your speed! Don't get hit!" Jacob smirked.

Breeze jumped up, to get away from the Hammer Arm. "Dynamic Punch again!" Jacob ordered. One of Titan's arms reversed its course, and shot upwards, slamming into the Sneasel and sent it flying.

"Breeze!" Chyna shouted, as her Pokemon slammed into the ground close to her feet. "Breeze! Get up, please!"

Jacob humphed as the Sneasel struggled to stand, but eventually did, glaring murder at his Golurk. _Feisty little... _He thought. He waited to see how Chyna would respond to her Pokemon being so injured. Another hit would easily end this battle.

She seemed to mutter something under her breath, before calling out. "Let's make things a bit chillier, shall we? Blizzard!"

"Take flight," Jacob ordered quickly, before the Blizzard swept the field, freezing almost everything. Inwardly, he was quite glad it didn't hit him. Outwardly, he was still impassive.

* * *

"Holy..." Chyna looked upwards. "That thing can fly?!" She paused. "Then, let's beat him at his own game! Breeze, Quick Beam, upwards!"

Breeze panted, sucking in a huge breath, before darting forwards with Quick Attack. As she ran, she fired an Ice Beam, before aiming it straight up. Jumping onto her pillar of ice, she ran up the length of it, using her claws, and Quick Attack. Chyna nodded approvingly as she neared the height of Golurk, which wasn't all that high up.

"Double Ice Punch, and then Ice Shard, downwards!" She shouted. Swallowing, she hoped that the execution would be perfect, and Breeze wouldn't be hurt in the process.

* * *

Spade was sitting on the grass, with his starter, Knight. The Samurott reared up on his back legs to clap his paws, impressed by the feisty Sneasel.

"They're good, huh?" Spade said to his Pokemon. Knight dropped back to all four paws, and grinned at him.

* * *

"Night Shade!" Jacob shouted. Getting hit three times in a row with an Ice Type attack would seriously hurt Golurk, if not knock him out. Night Shade wouldn't do much damage, but it would at least knock that Sneasel to the ground.

"Block!" Chyna snapped out the command, as if on cue. Breeze swung one of her ice covered claws in front of her, discouraging the Night Shade attack. However, it had its desired effect, and with her momentum blocked, Breeze began to fall back to the earth.

"Ice Shard!" Chyna shouted out, ignoring the fact that Breeze was falling, and falling fast. Several large chunks of ice were fired at Titan, making direct contact. The Golurk rumbled, descending back to earth. Jacob frowned, knowing the rest of the battle would have to conclude on the ground.

* * *

Chyna's mind was working over-time, trying to think of a way to save Breeze before she became a splat on the ground.

"Breeze, Ice Beam!" She shouted. At the last second, Breeze added more ice extending off of the pillar she had created earlier, a spiral to the ground. Her Sneasel landed on that, sliding to the ground, adding in a jump and flip at the end for effect. The now unstable ice structure fell, crashing to the ground.

"Are you okay to continue?" Chyna asked, addressing Breeze. Breeze snarled, nodding. "Okay, okay, okay, I get it. Quick Punch!"

As Breeze shot forward, slamming Titan directly in the chest with an ice frosted claw, a familiar voice rang out over the fighting.

"Why are you guys so scary?"

Chyna paused - Jacob didn't react at all. Turning her head, Chyna spotted the culprit. "Spade!" she yelped. "When did you get there?" Eyeing his Samurott, she nodded. "Nice Samurott... Now, if you don't mind, we're in a battle!"

After another moment, his words actually registered in her mind. "I am not scary!" she shouted, enraged. "Even if I do use Dark Types!"

Spade chuckled, leaning back. "Got here a while back, I've got pictures I want to show you," he called back, patting Knight on the head.

Chyna nodded, as Titan stumbled. "Uh-huh," she muttered. "Okay.

"Finish this with Dynamic Punch!" Jacob gritted out. Titan had taken a lot of damage from the last attack. Much more, and he would faint.

In mid-air, Breeze had no room to manuver or dodge. She closed her eyes, waiting for the attack to land, but it never did. Seconds before it contacted, a beam of red light hit her, and Breeze was sucked back to her Pokeball. Across the field, Chyna had her hand upraised, a pained expression on her face. It faded as she put the Pokeball away.

"I forfeit!" she called. "It's not worth Breeze getting pummeled. Good battle, Jacob!" Chyna grinned.

Jacob smirked. "Thanks," he responded, recalling his Golurk.

"We should have a full battle sometime," Chyna said, yawning. "Although I only have three Pokemon." She laughed. "Spade, how about those pictures?"

Spade just waved, still sitting on the grass.

Jacob snorted. "You'll definitely need more Pokemon - I've got six." He headed into the Pokemon Center without another word.

Chyna sighed in frustrations. "Man, I really do need to get stronger," she sighed. "But how can I?" Figuring the best thing she could do to help herself at the moment was to go heal Breeze, she headed into the Pokemon Center.

* * *

Inside, she noticed Jacob was sitting at a table, with a cellphone to his ear and a faintly annoyed look on his face. He said something, pulling a face, but she didn't catch his words. Heading up to the front desk, she handed Breeze's Pokeball to Nurse Joy, and sat down in a nearby chair.

Five minutes later, Nurse Joy handed back Breeze's Pokeball to me. I smiled. "Thanks, Nurse Joy," I said, pocketing the Pokeball. "Appreciate it."

Nurse Joy beamed. "Anytime!" she said cheerfully. "Just be careful now," she warned. "Sneasels are fast, but extremely vulnerable to strong attacks. I trust you to be more careful in the future."

I nodded. "Will do then," I said, walking off. I headed back outside to the battlefield, with training in mind.

"Sitting here isn't going to get me anywhere," I said with determination, as I released another of my Pokemon, Doom, my oldest and most trustworthy Pokemon. Doom was a female Houndoom, and although slightly on in years, was still as strong and agile as ever.

"Come on Doom," I practically growled. "We've got some training to do, and without help, it's going to be a helluva ride, but we're going to get it done, aren't we?"

Doom barked in appreciation, pulling her lips back in a doggy grin.

* * *

Spade approached Chyna from behind - he meant to surprise her. She was talking to herself, something about training. "You know... If you want... I can help you..." Spade said, once he was right behind her. Knight barked in agreement, tackling him to the ground. Spade laughed. "So, how about it?" he asked.

Chyna yelped. "Gee, Spade, give me a heart attack, will you?" She sighed, relaxing, while eyeing me. "Well..." she shuffled from foot to foot, before smiling slowly. "I suppose... Doom could work on type disadvantage training... And you have a Zoroark, I think? I love Dark Types!" Her eyes shone happily. "Thanks!"

"So it's Knight against your Doom, I think I heard you say?" Spade asked. "Knight could use some training himself," he confessed, grinning. "He just evolved.

"Rott!" Knight bellowed with pride.

Chyna couldn't help but grin. "Mkay, let's go over to the field then, the one that me 'n Jacob used. Isn't in too terribly a bad shape."

She walked over to the side she used last time quickly. Spade followed suit, taking up the space where Jacob was last time.

"Okay, on three, two, Knight, Megahorn!" Spade shouted. Knight's horn glowed green, before charging at Doom with all gusto. "Hell, yeah, unicorn!" he shouted, snapping a picture.

"Whoa!" Chyna shouted. "Unfair, I say!" she complained. "That's a head start, but if you want to play that way, Foul Play, Doom! Unicorn?" Doom ducked as Knight stabbed the air above him, arching her back and managing to throw the bigger Pokemon past her, using his own momentum.

Spade winced a little as Knight grunted, and then collapsed on the dirt ground of the battlefield. He crossed his arms, as Knight stood. "Good job!" he said cheerfully. "Oh, yeah. Knight reminds me of a unicorn when he's charging. Enough said! Let's see some knightly acts of slaying the demon!"

Knight drew his sword, spurred on by the hidden command of his trainer. Moving swiftly on three legs, he slashed with a Razor Shell, ready to the blade across Doom's back.

Chyna smirked. "You're not going to take that lying down, are you Doom?" Doom howled, pawing the ground. "Then Flame Charge, straight ahead!" Doom snarled, coating herself in bright flames and charging into the Razor Shell. An explosion of smoke occurred.

Chyna peered into the smoke anxiously, before a whip-like tail lashed in the smoke. She nodded. "Doom, find that Samurott, and then Thunder Bite, go!"

Spade smirked in reply. "Whenever you're ready, Knight!" He called. There was no response from the Pokemon.

"Hm..." Chyna paused thoughtfully. With no cry of pain from the Samurott, she could safely assume the move had failed. "Damn. Doom, use Smog!"

After a second, she paused, obviously rethinking her moves. "Actually... Doom! Don't let that Samurott get too close!"

Spade grinned. "It's a bit hard for your Houndoom to avoid Knight, you know," he said conversationally. "Especially when he's underground!" he finished, as the ground underneath Chyna's Houndoom exploded, the Smog blasting away from the impact.

Knight burst out from under Doom, a Megahorn at the ready. He drove the point into Doom's side – she yelped with the pain, and howled.

"Doom!" Chyna shouted. "He's open, twist, and Thunder Bite, now!"

Thunder Bite, the Thunder part courtesy of an egg move, Thunder Fang, from her Luxray father, was a combination of the move Thunder Fang and Bite. Basically, it was Thunder Fang with more power – a little less on the electricity side, but with more force put into the Bite factor.

Doom turned her head, biting down onto Knight's upper right leg. Knight roared in pain as her fangs sank down, static surrounding his body. He jerked away from the Houndoom, stumbling back several steps. Doom retreated as well, growling low in her throat.

"Can you move?" Spade shouted. Knight struggled forward, growling as the static hindered his movement. "Then, use Ice Beam!" He shouted again. "Circle it around the field!"

Spade's Samurott blasted ice around the field, causing the temperature to drop sharply. Thorns of ice erupted occasionally when Knight lingered on a spot. Soon, the field was littered with them.

"Try moving!" Spade called encouragement. "Just jump from ice spike to ice spike! Then, use Razor Shell!" Spade grinned.

Chyna gritted her teeth, as Knight closed in on Doom. She brightened up as she called out several orders. "Alright Doom!" She shouted quickly. "Use Flame Charge and Flamethrower! Melt that ice!"

Doom planted her paws, blasting fire at the ice. It melted, slipping up Knight. He tripped, giving her a bit more time.

"Run!" Chyna shouted, jumping with excitement. "Don't let that Samurott circle you!"

Knight chased Doom in a game of cat and mouse – Knight was in his element though. Doom dashed, jumped, skidded, and looked like quite the mess. Chyna grinned. "When that Razor Shell comes for you, stop it with Thunder Bite!" she called.

Spade groaned as he realized what the end result would be. "Knight, stop!" He called at his Pokemon. Knight didn't even give Spade the time of day, splashing through the puddles, blade upraised for a powerful downwards slash.

However, Chyna was alert and paying attention, and had heard Spade's shout. "Uh..." She paused, as Knight raced towards Spade, and the electricity crackled in Doom's teeth. "Doom! Call off Thunder Bite and just Bite! Or... Actually, scratch that, Protect!" Chyna yelled.

Instantly, a dark inky shield was called up, sparks flying as Knight's sword glanced off the surface. The two stopped, as Doom looked around, confused. Knight panted happily.

"You did pretty good, Chyna!" Spade called, slipping across the wet field to check Knight. Knight romped over, letting his trainer pat him on the head. Spade laughed. "Alright Knight seems pretty eager, you can't forget he's still a baby," he said fondly. He was addressing Chyna, who had ran over to Doom, and was now ruffling her behind the horns.

"Let's call that your win," Spade continued. "Do you want to fight with a more advanced member of my team? Or call it a day?"

Chyna smiled. "Thanks! Knight did great! Doom's my most experienced Pokemon, actually. Breeze's still resting, and Sol's worn out too." She chuckled lightly. "Let's call it a day." She patted Doom affectionately as the Pokemon barked at Spade in a friendly way. "How about a match with Sol tomorrow? Against another member of your team?"

Spade nodded, recalling Knight. "Sure. Next time, I'm not backing down!" He smirked, grinning. "Let's go to the Pokemon Center to bother Jacob!" He laughed heartily.

Chyna grinned mischievously. "Awesome! Neither am I, so watch out! Is Jacob even there anymore? For all we know, he's already left." Spade had already started walking, so she hurried to catch up.

"Well then, let's go and find him!" Spade declared, walking into the Pokemon Center. "JACOB, WHERE ARE YOU?"

* * *

**Mew: Two battles in one chapter! Amazing, isn't it? Some things may be a bit different, if some of you out there are also following the RP. But, please, review, as always, and I'll see you next chapter! Don't feel shy to drop in PokePlayers either! There's a link in my profile - see you later! **


End file.
